Modern computer systems and computerized media delivery systems often seek to provide additional information or additional content relevant to a media content that the user is currently watching. For example, conventional systems may present pre-selected information relevant to the currently watched TV show or a movie. However, such pre-selected information is frequently out of date or is of no particular interest to the user. Consequently, a typical user will have to perform his or her own research to acquire the needed additional information.